The Power of Feelings
„Are you sure it's the right one?“, he asked and picked up a little book. „Yes“, his companion said, „yes, that'll provide the last evidences“. So they started reading. March 27th I don't know what's going on with me. Lately I feel weirder and weirder. In the beginning it was just a strange feeling, but it's getting worse. I cannot describe it. It's like... like... being in love, but in an unpleasant way. Everything gets more intense, every feeling. Once I'm angry I feel dizzy, once I'm sad I see blurry and once I'm happy all is unnaturally bright. It's been going on like that for a while now, but I didn't care about it. Until now. Today something really odd happened: I argued with my mum about trifles, nothing important, I don't even know what. Anyways, I lost my temper and suddenly the vase fell down. The expensive one my mum got for christmas. Of yourse she is crossed with me now, but that's not what I'm worried about. The basic problem is: The vase was a few yards away from me and apart from that no one else was standing close to it. The windows were all closed and we don't have any animals. So why the heck did it fall down?? I have no explanation for this... March 29th It's getting worse. Stuff like the incident with the vase are happening all the time. I try to control my feelings, but how am I supposed to feel nothing? That's impossible! My mum stopped talking to me; she thinks I'm doing this on purpose. Like I'd ever do that! Today I was at the park, just a little walk to blow the cowebs away. I thought, at least I wouldn't ruin anything there, plants hacen't been damaged... yet. Finally I got to this small river that sorts the park from the woods and without noticing I walked over it. You might think now that's nothing to worry about, but there's no bridge leading across the river! And I can't have made such big steps. I didn't notice until I almost ran against a tree. So I turned around, confused, and there was nothing; no footbridge, no plank, not a drag. I had to walk all around the forest to get home. I also saw a deer with its kids, standing right next to me; weird it didn't run away... I just hope nobody heard me going (or hovering or whatsoever) across the river. April 3rd I hate it! I hate whatever is happening with me! It ruins everything! Everything! First my mum, now Simon. He doesn't understand, no one does. Today I was at his place. I tried to explain, but I think he didn't even listen. Thought I'd gone mad after the first word I said. Maybe he assumed I told him a dream, I don't know... After I had finished he looked at me like I had turned into a monster. And then he wanted me to leave. Without a word of explanation, he didn't even say goodbye. Just said: „Go! Just get lost, Mirja!“. And suddenly his chair cracked, within seconds. I suppose it was me. He sat at the floor, making a face like an UFO had landed right in front of him. For a short time I laughed, couldn't prevent it, but then he grabbed me at my shoulders and threw me out. I only saw him saying something to his mum and then calling someone. Then I went home. Well, here I am... Victory! 15:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Awesome Category:Fiction Category:Present Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:P.O.V